


Broken Comms

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Overprotective Tony, spiderson, tony is always worrying about peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter breaks his comm during battle and Tony just about has a heart attack





	Broken Comms

Why villains decided to make giant rats terrorize New York, Tony really didn’t want to know. New Yorkers were used to rats, giant ones didn’t even phase them much. Sure, they scattered when they saw them, but he noticed a distinct lack of terror that other attacks had caused. It was honestly kind of funny.

The rats were a pain in the ass though. They were the size of cars and they just seemed to want to chew on everything. He wasn’t sure if they were even really rats, since only repulsive blasts seemed to even phase them. When he figured out where the evil douche was, he’d ask him what the fuck he’d been going for.

“Hey Mr. Stark, they keep chewing through my webbing. Their teeth are huge.” He heard Peter say over his comm.

“Yeah well, they’re rats. Not really surprised there Pete.” He responded, blasting one in the face. He felt a little bad about that.

“Well yeah, obviously, but the webbing is also pretty strong. You don’t think their vote would be that strong would it? I know they can chew through a lot of stuff when they’re small, but is their bite directly correlated to how big they are or do you think that their mutated more than just their size?”

Why Peter would be thinking about something like that while they were fighting giant fucking rats, Tony couldn’t fathom. But now that he’d brought it up, he had to admit that it was a decent question. What was in whatever made them huge?

“I dunno Pete. Maybe we can do some research once we figure out how to round up the giant rats and we find whoever or whatever made them.” He responded.

He heard Peter laugh. “I’m jut saying it seems like- oh shit!”

There was a crackling and then nothing from the comm.

“Peter? PETE? Spider-Man report!” Tony yelled. A rat kept onto his back and he spun, knocking it off. “Friday what the fuck happened to the comm?”

“Karen is telling me that Peter took a hard hit.” FRIDAY responded, sounding concerned.

“Pull up his location. Is he okay? Was he hurt?” He saw a dot on the HUD. A dot that was distinctly NOT MOVING.

“I’ve lost contact with Karen.” FRIDAY responded. Tony immediately took off to Peter’s location. The rest of the team could handle the rats for now. He needed to make sure Peter was okay. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he’d gotten hurt.

‘I should have cut the chatter. Made sure he was paying attention.’ Tony thought, heart racing. ‘He was talking to me when he should have been paying attention to his surroundings. He always gets distracted when he starts on a tangent.’

It took him an agonizingly long minute to get to Peter’s location. He saw the teen crouching behind a building, holding his head. There were no rats around him. Tony landed and his face mask flipped up.

“Kid are you okay?” He asked.

Peter looked up at him through his mask. “Yeah I’m fine. Took a hard hit to my head. I think the comm is out? Karen said she couldn’t get ahold of Fri.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “When we lost contact I got here as fast as I could. You okay to fight or do you need to sit the rest out? And don’t lie to me.”

“Think I need a couple minutes. Got hit pretty hard. Just need to take a breather.” Peter admitted. He knew not to lie to Tony.

“Okay. Stay here for a couple minutes. If you feel up to it, jump back in but stay in my line of sight. No going off on your own. If I can’t hear you then I’ll come find you and bench you. No comm means I’m staying by your side.” Tony waited for a confirmation.

Peter groaned. “Ugh fine. But only cause I know if you can’t hear me you’ll get distracted and then you’ll get hurt.”

“Fine by me kid. Stay on the bench for a bit. Maybe think about why someone would want giant rats in New York.” His faceplate snapped back down and he turned.

“Maybe they’ve got giant cats too?” Peter suggested and laughed.


End file.
